The R
by Gruvia rocks
Summary: In which Juvia is upset, Gray's shocked, Erza's confused, Makarov's insulted, Evergreen's offended and the guild is dumbfounded. What happened? Read to find out. Hints at GrUvia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rewritten to improve it, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT all rights to Hiro Mashima**

**The R**

The entire guild was gathered outside as Makarov talked to them about all the things they did wrong. He told them to sit cross legged on the cold hard floor as punishment for never taking the way they destroyed it in the first place into consideration. Of course Juvia sat next to Gray listening to Makarov as Gray and Natsu talked silently, Natsu sitting right in front of Gray with Lucy placed close next to him. Lucy sat and paid attention as Juvia tried to but she soon found herself daydreaming... probably about Gray...

"You see how many letters I have to write because you brats can't even look after the gravel on the roads. You may all leave now and remember that even the stupid floors cost money and the council doesn't like when you destroy it and I in turn don't like writing apology letters." Makarov said leaving the podium as everybody started getting up and heading back to the guild. As they did so Juvia found her finger under Gray's shoe and he accidentally stepped on it. Juvia looked at him wide eyed as he only looked at her before he shrugged his shoulders and got up planning to walk inside too. That pretty well did it for poor Juvia who was in her periods and was not in the happiest mood that day.

"I'll kill you!" Juvia yelled jumping up and pointing a finger at Gray. "Is it that hard to say sorry?!" Juvia droned out waving her arms around wildly.

"Eh?!" Gray asked dumbfounded as all the guild members froze and looked at the two mages.

"You are Gray without the R!" Juvia roared above the rest as Erza raised her eyebrow quite dumbfounded by what Juvia said. Did Juvia not like Gray and always calling him Gray-sama? Now she was calling him gay?!

"What..." Gray began when Juvia started huffing away as the guild members made a path for the furious bluenett.

"Idiot!" Juvia yelled when she was one meter away showing him a fist.

"Juvia?" Gray asked as he watched her huff away again. What was going on?

"Dumbass!" Juvia yelled turning around again and glaring at Gray who now lost his shirt. Juvia only huffed and stormed even further again.

"Dick head!" Juvia yelled before going further and making her skirt flow behind her as a light breeze was blowing.

"Wait Juvia!" Makarov said deciding to take action and chase the angry water mage before something he would regret later happened, not to mention the water mage would regret it.

"Old fart, leave Juvia alone." Juvia roared at him before she only went further. Master Makarov looked at her with his mouth agape. What was wrong with Juvia? Why did she not treat him with respect, was he not her guild master?

"Juvia..." Evergreen said trying to stop her but Juvia quickly glared at her and snapped "Old hag..." before going further and then quickly turning around and showing Gray an up yours sign before she left.

Evergreen stood there and quickly fished a mirror out of her bag and looked in it. She did not look that old and she was hardly older than Juvia in the first place. Just what was wrong with the water mage that she would insult her guild mates like this without a second thought.

There was silence for a few seconds before Gajeel shot up in a victory pose yelling "Yah damn dipshits, I taught her that!"

Everyone was astounded as Gajeel erupted in laughter and Gray stood mouth agape. Erza only shook her head and sighed out loud as Natsu too began laughing at Gray and chanting how even Gray's stalker knew he was an ass. Erza saw how Natsu, Gray and Gajeel started fighting. Gray looked very unwilling but he participated anyway making her take action immediately. She would not allow any of her nakama to fight no matter what confusing event took place.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Please forgive Juvia!" Juvia cried as Gray squirmed underneath her hug. Juvia was crying all over him and apologising over and over. Lucy giggled at the spectacle as Natsu stated that Juvia was only doing it because she didn't want Erza to punish her with Gajeel agreeing immediately and with Juvia glaring at the two as she tightened her hold on poor Gray who had now lost his shirt... again...

"It's okay..." Gray said trying to peel her off as Erza only shook her head. Everything was back to normal... But she had this nagging feeling that this wasn't the end...

**MASTER MAKAROV**

Makarov was staring at the mirror and looking at his grey hair and wrinkles. Was he really that old? He could take the boys insulting him, but having a girl insult him was too much. Especially a usually respectable young lady like Juvia. Makarov sighed as he looked at the blond hair dye lying on the cabinet under him.

Maybe he'd be nicer first before he took any drastic measures... Or maybe not... Who knew?

**EVERGREEN**

It hurt, it hurt like hell but she had to do it! Waxing all her irritating hair between her eyebrows, on her legs and in her pubic area would help her look younger. She wasn't particularly old but being called an old hag was honestly insulting. Especially for the future Fairy Queen like Evergreen, she'd show Juvia! She'd show them all that 3 years doesn't make any difference. 20 was not old.

After shaving her legs Evergreen applied as much makeup as she possibly could without making her look like Minerva, because that girl really looked like one of those overly makeup-ed girls. The natural look was always better but maybe some blush and layer wouldn't hurt.

After applying all that makeup Evergreen made her way to the guild. She'd show them just how young she was... But right before she could get in a certain big oaf messed alcohol all over her.

"It is MANLY to be covered by alcohol!" the oaf yelled as Evergreen glared at him a prepared her handbag.

"YOU IDIOT!" Evergreen yelled wildly swinging her handbag around as Elfman ran for his life.

**END**

**A/N: AND END! My brother was of course Gajeel and my best friend Erza/Lucy. What did you guys think? Please review my crappy shit hole of a thing which is longer now. Gyaahhhh... Why do I even work on this the whole time when I have other stories to do? I don't know, but please review... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since my review asked for more I just had to make this. I hope you like this mgaa... Do review and favourite!**

**Summary: When Gray decided that he will ask Juvia to accompany him on a mission but forgets about it; he gets the biggest surprise of his life the next day.**

**Disclaimer: I know why I don't own Fairy Tail and so do you guys! Because Hiro Mashima, the coolest dude in the world owns it and all rights go to him!**

**The R: Chapter 2**

Gray had decided that it would be a good idea to invite Juvia on a mission to apologize for him being rude earlier so he was busy looking at her from him and the rest of his team's regular table in the guild. Juvia was busy talking with Lisanna as she shyly put one of her hair strands behind her ear and Gray decided that he had to do this now or never.

Gray quickly shot up from his seat making Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Wendy look at him with a raised eyebrow. What was Gray up to now? The ice make mage swiftly moved passed the many table's losing his shirt in the process before he came to an abrupt stop in front of the water mage's chair.

Juvia shyly looked at her long time crush as her cheeks became coated with a pink colour. Her long time crush was standing right in front of her and looking at her intently. Could this be the love confession that she had been waiting for so long?

"Hey Juvia..." Gray said scratching the back of his head. "I'm really sorry about stepping on your finger the other day and I was wondering if you'd accompany me on a mission as a means of apology?"

"Do you mean a date?" Juvia asked as her eyes widened like saucers making Gray panic. She always took everything he said the wrong way.

"No, no..." Gray said shaking his head and swinging his arms around widely. "Not like a date, like a mission between two friends."

"So like Gray-sama does with Lucy-san?" Juvia asked with a raised eyebrow as Gray gave a sigh of relieve.

"Yes, exactly like that." Gray said as Juvia's eyes widened. Gray took Lucy out on mission dates to?! Her love rival would pay! As Gray looked at Juvia he immediately knew what she was thinking and he knew he had to save Lucy so he quickly told Juvia as his pants disappeared. "No... Not like that because I'm not taking Natsu and Erza along. It's... well it's like we did those few times but more of an apology. We can even have dinner after the time."

"Dinner with just Juvia and Gray-sama?" Juvia asked as Gray nodded vigorously. "Then Juvia accepts." Juvia said as Gray gave a sigh of relieve. What Gray didn't know was that Juvia of course thought of it as a date. But who wouldn't when a guy asked you out to dinner?

"Good." Gray said relaxing his hands and letting them fall next to his sides. "We'll leave in 3 days; is that okay?"

"Oh yes..." Juvia said nodding vigorously as Gray also lost his underwear making the water mage blush and cover her eyes with her hands. Leaving gaps so that she could look at him manhood, which was about 85cm away from her face.

Gray saw where Juvia was staring making him look down and curse before running off and finding his clothes; Juvia watching from afar and admiring his naked ass and body. He really was a fine specimen and Juvia wanted so badly to be his girlfriend...

**XXXXX**

Gray looked at Natsu and Lucy as they fought on the way to their mission as his mind kept on dwelling to something he had seemingly forgotten... He promised to do something with somebody 3 days ago and he just couldn't quite place what it was... What was it again? It was important... or maybe it wasn't otherwise he wouldn't have forgotten it.

"You okay Gray?" a voice asked and Gray turned to see Erza looking at him with a question evident in her eyes as she dragged her luggage behind her.

"Fine" Gray shrugged looking forwards again. The thing he forgot was most likely not important otherwise he would have remembered it. The members of team Natsu once again concentrated on their current mission and ignored everything else like a date with a certain water mage...

**XXXXX**

Juvia stood at the guild's door waiting for a certain ice mage. She was wearing a dark pink mid-thigh dress, knee high boots, and a matching pink hat. Her hair was loose and she honestly looked pretty as she stood there waiting for her "date" with Gray. She had been really excited and she had taken hours preparing before Lisanna leant her the dress and she knew that she had to wear it.

But what Juvia couldn't understand was why Gray was late... Several hours had passed and it was getting dark. Juvia couldn't believe that she had been standing there so long but she had to be there as soon as Gray arrived. It was the least she could do... Even if she was hungry as she had missed lunch she would wait... and wait... and wait.

Soon all the guild member's left and Mirajane came out closing the doors before glancing at Juvia who was still just standing there her eyes wide with expectation. Wondering what Juvia was doing there the take-over mage walked up to Juvia and gave her a wide smile before Juvia returned a smaller one.

"Who're you waiting for Juvia?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow and putting her head to the side her baby blue eyes looking at Juvia with questionably.

"Juvia is waiting for Gray-sama as Gray-sama asked Juvia to go on a mission with him." Juvia answered as Mira looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"Juvia, Gray went on a mission with his team today and they won't be back until Sunday... Two days from now." Mira said looking at Juvia with sympathy in her eyes.

"Gray... Gray went on a fucking mission?" Juvia asked looking like she did when Gray stepped on her finger making Mira step back scarred.

"Juvia..." Mira began when Juvia just marched of throwing her hat on the ground and huffing away. She'd show Gray...

Mira only watched the water mage walk off and immediately felt sorry for Gray.

**XXXXX**

Gray leaned back in his chair as the guild was busy congratulating his team on a successful mission. Gray only smirked as he visibly started to relax when the guild doors were thrown open, making Gray suspect a new bad guy showed up. But instead a certain pissed looking water mage came in her eyes finding him and narrowing...

"GRAY FUCKING FULLBUSTER!" Juvia yelled marching up to him and grabbing his shoulder. "You forgot about Juvia and now Juvia will make you punish!"

That's when Gray remembered what had been nagging him it was Juvia. He was supposed to take her on a mission. Oh shit! "Juvia I..." before Gray could continue a pie was smashed into his face.

"No..." Juvia said rotating the pie and throwing the holder away. "No Gray! You damn asshole forgot about Juvia and punishment will be served." With that Juvia jumped on Gray's lap to the guild's surprise where she licked his face.

"J...Juvia..." Gray started when Juvia slapped him.

"No..." Juvia said glaring at him. "Stay quite dumbass." With that Juvia pressed his shoulders very hard making Gray think they would break. But when he tried to scream in pain Juvia stuffed a piece of a scarf in his mouth.

"No talking Gray..." Juvia whispered in his ear making Gray shiver all over. This was worst then last time! Suddenly Juvia started nibbling his ear making Gray gasp as the entire guild gasped with him.

"Mm mm" Gray started when Juvia only smirked at him looking him in the eyes and seeing lust in them.

"Good." Juvia said climbing of him and walking to the guild door. "You just remember that." Juvia said showing him her middle finger and smirking before she left.

The entire guild was silent for a few second before Gray spat the scarf out and turned to a wide eyed Gajeel.

"Did you learn her that too?" Gray asked as the entire guild erupted in snickers and Gajeel repeatedly promised that he never taught such things to Juvia. As Gajeel said this Levy looked at him with a blush on her face imagining she did it to him.

**END**

**A/N: And here yah go. With a healthy dose of GaLe in here! I hope you guys liked it and liked the fact that it was longer than the first chapter. Go Pissed Juvia who is also flirty as I hoped you guys realized. I hope this chapter is better than the first one as the first one had many mistakes.**

**Don't forget to review and favourite! :D**


End file.
